Zardo Zap (episode)/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing File:Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg|Pop-up transition File:YummyYummy(1998)95.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" File:YummyYummy(1998)96.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)97.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur is walking to her garden for her roses File:YummyYummy(1998)98.jpg|Captain and Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)99.jpg|Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship File:YummyYummy(1998)100.jpg|Greg and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)101.jpg|Henry the Octopus is walking to the ocean to have a swim File:YummyYummy(1998)102.jpg|Greg and Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)103.jpg|Wags the Dog is running to dig up some bones File:YummyYummy(1998)104.jpg|And what about Jeff? File:YummyYummy(1998)105.jpg|Jeff's sleepwalking File:YummyYummy(1998)106.jpg|''"Jeff? Come back here Jeff! Wake up Jeff! Wake up!"'' File:Walktitlecard1.png File:Walktitlecard2.png File:Walktitlecard3.jpg|Walk File:Walktitlecard4.png File:YummyYummy(1998)107.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)108.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:YummyYummy(1998)109.png|Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)110.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)111.png File:YummyYummy(1998)112.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)113.png|Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)114.png File:YummyYummy(1998)115.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:YummyYummy(1998)116.png|Murray, Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)117.png File:YummyYummy(1998)118.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)119.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)120.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)121.png File:YummyYummy(1998)122.png File:YummyYummy(1998)123.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)124.png File:YummyYummy(1998)125.png File:YummyYummy(1998)126.png|Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)127.png|Henry, Jeff, Murray, Greg, and Captain File:YummyYummy(1998)128.png File:YummyYummy(1998)129.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)130.png|Captain and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)131.jpg|Wags and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)132.png File:ZardoZap(episode)StarTransition.png|Star transition File:ZardoZap(episode)(KaztheCat)1.png|Max and Kaz talk about flying File:ZardoZap(episode)(KaztheCat)2.png|Max File:ZardoZap(episode)(KaztheCat)3.png|Max, Kaz and Benjamin ZardoZap(episode)(KaztheCat)4.png|Max, Kaz, Benjamin and Carolyn File:ZardoZap(Episode)DogPawprintTransition.png File:ZardoZap(Episode)2.jpg|Jeff looking out the window File:JeffinZardoZap.jpg|Jeff ZardoZap(Episode)4.jpg|Jeff sitting down Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinZardoZap.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair File:JeffSleepinginZardoZap.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:ZardoZap(Episode)6.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)7.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode).jpg|Zardo Zap File:ZardoandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Zardo and Wigglehouse Door File:ZardoZap(Episode)9.jpg File:WigglehouseDoorinZardoZap.jpg|''"Who Goes There?"'' File:ZardoZap(Episode)11.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)12.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)13.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)14.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)15.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)16.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)17.jpg File:JeffandZardoZap.jpg|Jeff and Zardo File:ZardoZap(Episode)19.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)20.jpg File:Jeff,AnthonyandZardoZap.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Zardo Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree File:ZardoZap(Episode)22.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)23.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)24.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)25.jpg File:JeffSleepwalkinginZardoZap.jpg|Jeff sleep-walking File:ZardoZap(Episode)27.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)28.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)29.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)30.jpg File:ZardoZapTransforming.jpg|Zardo transforming into Jeff's disguise File:ZardoZapDisguisingasJeff.jpg|Zardo Zap in Jeff's disguise File:Greg,MurrayandZardoZap.jpg|Greg, Murray and Zardo Zap (in Jeff's disguise) File:TheAwakeWigglesandZardoZap.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Zardo Zap File:ZardoZap(Episode)33.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)34.jpg File:Greg,AnthonyandZardoZap.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Zardo Zap (in Jeff's disguise) File:ZardoZap(Episode)35.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)36.jpg File:DorothyinZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy arriving File:ZardoZap(Episode)38.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)39.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)40.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)41.jpg|The Awake Wiggles saying "HUH?!?" in unison File:ZardoZap(Episode)42.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)43.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)44.jpg|Zardo calling Dorothy "Henry" File:ZardoZap(Episode)45.jpg|"HENRY?!?" File:ZardoZap(Episode)46.jpg|Greg says that's Dorothy File:ZardoZap(Episode)47.jpg|and asks viewers if this is really Jeff. File:ZardoZap-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"Will The Wiggles discover Zardo's trick?" "What will Zardo do next?" "Will the real Jeff return?" File:ZardoZap(Episode)48.jpg|''"I have been found out."'' File:ZardoZap(Episode)49.jpg|''"My goose is cooked."'' File:ZardoZap(Episode)50.jpg|Zardo Zap back to her regular self TheAwakeWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|'""Wahoo, that's not Jeff!"'' File:ZardoZap(Episode)52.jpg|Zardo introducing herself sadly File:ZardoZap(Episode)53.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)54.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)55.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)56.jpg File:TheWiggles,DorothyandZardoZap.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)57.jpg TheWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Wiggles File:ZardoZap(Episode)59.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinZardoZap.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:ZardoZap(Episode)60.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)61.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)62.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)63.jpg File:DorothyandAnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:ZardoZap(Episode)64.jpg Dorothy,AnthonyandZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Zardo Zap DorothyDancinginZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:ZardoZap(Episode)65.jpg File:ZardoZapDancing.jpg|Zardo dancing File:ZardoZap(Episode)66.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)67.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)68.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)69.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)70.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)71.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)72.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)73.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)74.jpg File:ZardoZap(Episode)75.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesandDorothyinZardoZap.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg WiggleTime(1998)7.png|The Wiggles File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard1.png GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:WiggleTime(1998)10.jpg|Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)11.png|Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)12.png|Murray playing the Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:WiggleTime(1998)13.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)14.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)15.png File:WiggleTime(1998)16.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)17.png|Murray, Captain, Dorothy, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)18.png File:WiggleTime(1998)19.png File:WiggleTime(1998)20.jpg|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:WiggleTime(1998)21.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)22.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)23.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)24.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:WiggleTime(1998)25.png File:WiggleTime(1998)25.png File:WiggleTime(1998)26.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:WiggleTime(1998)27.png File:WiggleTime(1998)28.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)29.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)30.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)31.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)32.jpg|Wags the Dog File:WiggleTime(1998)33.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)34.png|Wags, Murray, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)35.png|Greg, Murray, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)36.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:WiggleTime(1998)37.png File:WiggleTime(1998)38.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)39.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain File:WiggleTime(1998)40.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg JoeyinZardoZap.jpg|Joey PuppetHenryinZardoZap.jpg|Henry TheFishettesinZardoZap.jpg|The Fishettes GreenCatfishinZardoZap.jpg|Green Catfish TheSeaCircus.jpg|The Sea Circus HenryastheRingmaster.jpg|Henry as the Ringmaster TheUnderwaterBigBandinZardoZap.jpg|The Underwater Big Band JacquesinZardoZap.jpg|Jacques the Clown TominZardoZap.jpg|Tom HenryJugglingBalls.jpg|Henry juggling balls WagsinZardoZap.jpg|Wags File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat2.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat3.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat4.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat5.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat6.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sHat7.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinZardoZap.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninZardoZap.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordCryinginZardoZap.jpeg WagsandPirateHat'sFeather.jpg|Wags and a pirate hat's feather CaptainFeatherswordinZardoZap.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginZardoZap.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword dancing HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" File:WiggleTime(1998)42.png File:WiggleTime(1998)43.png File:WiggleTime(1998)44.png File:WiggleTime(1998)45.png File:WiggleTime(1998)46.png TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard1.png HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|Title card File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard4.png AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing File:WiggleTime(1998)52.png File:WiggleTime(1998)53.png File:WiggleTime(1998)54.png File:WiggleTime(1998)55.png File:WiggleTime(1998)56.png File:WiggleTime(1998)57.png File:WiggleTime(1998)58.png File:WiggleTime(1998)59.png File:WiggleTime(1998)60.png File:WiggleTime(1998)61.png TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling File:FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg Later airings File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)2.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)3.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)4.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)5.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)6.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)7.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)8.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)9.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)10.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)11.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)12.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)13.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)14.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)15.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)16.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)17.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)18.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)19.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)20.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)21.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)22.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)23.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)24.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)25.png File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)26.png|A caveman on the computer File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)27.png|A caveman falling in a hole on the computer File:ZardoZap(episode)(School)28.png Promotional Material TheSeaCircus-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries